


Breaking down the walls

by larrieoddle



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Ltops, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson, hbottom, walls
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrieoddle/pseuds/larrieoddle
Summary: Louis passou a odiar sua antiga escola após ser humilhado por ser gay, desta forma, ele escolhe colocar o prédio abaixo quando é encarregado do projeto de um novo shopping center. Mas seus planos mudam ao que ele encontra o novo diretor do colégio, com projetos inovadores e olhos verdes como esmeraldas.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Breaking down the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi! Eu sou a Bibi e essa é a primeira fanfic que posto neste site, então estou muito animada para isso, mas tenho alguns recadinhos básicos antes de qualquer coisa:  
> • embora seja uma one shot, essa história é grandinha
> 
> • há um brevíssimo smut (dois parágrafos) e é hbottom!ltops
> 
> • sinta-se livre para fazer qualquer comentário
> 
> • você merece todo o amor!
> 
> Tenha uma boa leitura!

Louis sempre odiou a sua antiga escola de ensino médio, a Doncaster Secondary School, com aquele maldito professor de geografia que disse que jamais seria alguém na vida e com os colegas que fizeram os seus piores anos após arrancarem-no do seu trono formado em popularidade. Seus anos de tédio e de rejeição foram os responsáveis pelo ódio adquirido contra a instituição de ensino que frequentou em sua juventude, mas foi apenas durante a noite da própria formatura que ele jurou vingança àquela escola, no momento em que seus colegas divertiam-se enquanto continuava rejeitado em sua casa, pois ele tinha a repentina consciência de ter perdido os anos de sua juventude que deveriam ter sido de glória. Ele não descansaria enquanto não recuperasse o que os anos infelizes de ensino médio haviam tirado dele quando teve seus segredos expostos. 

Sua determinação em conquistar a infeliz vingança persistiu até mesmo durante os anos em que estudou na faculdade de engenharia em outro estado, na qual se formou com honras e com uma proposta de emprego numa grande empresa que trabalhava com toda a Inglaterra. O cargo baixo que garantiu evoluiu pouco durante seus anos, mas o suficiente para que todos percebam sua competência e para que assumisse o cargo de confiança ao lado do presidente da empresa, que se tornou um grande amigo e que teve a brilhante ideia de chamá-lo para uma reunião referente a um projeto em sua cidade natal. 

Tomlinson conhecia o local perfeito para atender as exigências do cliente, que era o dono de uma grande rede de shoppings e que necessitava de um grande espaço com circulação constante: 

\- Eu cuido da parte burocrática e chata de comprar o prédio do governo, mas você precisa ir conferir as condições da escola antes de qualquer contrato – o engenheiro chefe, Liam Payne, explicou numa tarde nublada de quarta-feira, visando fazer seu melhor a partir das recomendações de seu amigo. 

\- Beleza, vamos derrubar essas paredes! – o garoto sorriu maliciosamente ao fechar a pasta repleta de esboços para a construção. 

\- Boa sorte com isso, cara – Liam retribuiu com um sorriso fraco, desconhecendo os motivos de tamanho ódio pela instituição de ensino quando havia encontrado informações positivas sobre a escola. Ele confiava no amigo, entretanto, então deixou que ele tomasse a decisão de demolir tal local para a construção de um supérfluo centro de compras. 

Os dois eram bons amigos e estendiam essa ótima relação além dos escritórios, de forma que saem da breve reunião conversando descontraidamente sobre uma partida de futebol ocorrida na noite passada. O garoto jamais perdeu a sua paixão pelo esporte, mesmo quando suas memórias não eram as melhores após toda a rejeição do time da escola, que era formado inteiramente pelos rapazes que ele acreditou serem os seus amigos, mas que certamente não eram bons da maneira como ele esperou que fossem e não tiveram consideração alguma quando o colocaram para fora daquele vestiário insultando-o com palavras más de preconceito contra sua sexualidade descoberta por descuido. Ele foi arrancado para fora do armário e para fora do time que ele tanto adorava, mas além disso, perdeu o rapaz que ele gostava por intolerância dos outros e sua mesma, pois foi inevitável isolar-se ao decorrer dos fatos. 

Louis nunca se abriu sobre o assunto com o amigo, embora soubesse que poderia confiar no homem de acolhedores olhos castanhos, mas os fantasmas do ensino médio retornaram ao seu pensamento com enorme força, pois pensou naquele trágico assunto durante sua viagem inteira para Doncaster. 

O ódio contra a escola apenas dissipava-se quando tinha os olhos verdes cheios de carinho do garoto que adorou tão profundamente durante a escola, mas o escândalo clichê do jogador popular que namorava escondido com o nerd não foi bem aceito quando o descobriram, então fechou-se para o mundo e fez o possível para esquecer o cheiro dos cachinhos de seu menino ou o gosto que seus lábios rosados tinham quando se beijavam escondidos nos cantos mais improváveis daquela escola, que continuava com a mesma estrutura pelo exterior. 

Louis constatou isso quando chegou ao local para realizar seu trabalho, isso depois de visitar a família e instalar-se na casa em que cresceu – sua mãe e irmãs ficaram super felizes de terem o rapaz novamente em casa. Ele fez questão de acordar bem cedinho para visitar o prédio durante a manhã, pois aquele era o horário que costumava estudar quando frequentava a escola, então ele constata que era mínima a mudança externa com o passar os anos, apenas diferenciada pela nova pintura do prédio, pelos desenhos artísticos no muro que costumava ser monótono e por um canteiro de flores no caminho que levava até a entrada principal. Louis não parou para observar as mudanças discretas, seguindo a passos decididos ao interior do local e então sendo impactado pela maior mudança, pois os corredores estavam cheios por cartazes coloridos exibindo trabalhos dos estudantes relacionados aos mais diferentes assuntos que se interessassem, embora predominasse a inclusão e até mesmo tivesse uma pintura com glitter das diferentes bandeiras LGBTQ+. Era impressionante o quanto um lugar podia mudar com o passar dos anos, do mesmo modo como pessoas mudavam para melhor ou pior: 

\- Bom dia, posso ajudá-lo? – ele foi abordado no corredor por uma mulher que deveria ser pouco mais velha que ele, mas que ainda assim parecia cheia de juventude por sua voz carismática e pelos olhos gentis que o observavam por trás de óculos. 

\- Eu gostaria de falar com o diretor da instituição, por favor – Louis falou com calma enquanto tentava não perder o foco com tantas coisas interessantes ao redor. 

\- Oh, é a respeito de uma nova matrícula? Eu sinto muitíssimo, mas não temos vagas para alunos no momento, embora tenhamos uma lista de espera na qual podes... – ela começou a explicar, mas foi logo interrompida antes que pudesse explicar como entrar para a lista de espera. 

\- Espere, Lola, eu não pretendo realizar nenhuma matrícula, quero apenas falar com o diretor e esclarecer alguns negócios – o rapaz leu o nome da professora em seu crachá, o qual todos os docentes ganhavam no início de cada ano letivo e que ajudava novos alunos a gravarem os nomes e buscarem por orientação com as pessoas certas se fosse preciso. A ideia era nova, mas todos aceitaram com grande entusiasmo. 

\- Sim, vou levá-lo até a sala. 

\- Não há necessidade, estudei aqui e sei onde é a sala da direção – ele lembrou-se do escritório espaçoso com as minúsculas janelas ao canto, sabendo que apenas precisava subir as escadas e dobrar para a direita. 

\- O diretor atual transferiu-se para a sala 28, a antiga sala do diretor é agora o nosso centro de música, é pequeno, eu sei, mas é incrível! – Lola começou a caminhar para que o outro apenas a seguisse até a recente sala do diretor, a qual tinha a porta simples, apenas com uma plaquinha decorada com a palavra ‘direção’ e que parecia feita por um dos estudantes. – Preciso do seu nome para anunciá-lo. 

\- Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson – o garoto respondeu gentilmente e ela assentiu antes de abrir apenas uma fresta da porta, o suficiente para colocar parte do seu corpo para dentro. 

\- Harry, tem um Louis Tomlinson querendo falar com você, posso deixá-lo entrar? Não é sobre matrícula, apenas sobre negócios – ela falou sem ser muito discreta, pois Louis conseguiu ouvir o que foi dito, também ouvindo quando o diretor assente num só ‘uhum' que lhe soou despojado demais para o maior cargo da escola. 

Lola permitiu então a entrada do rapaz, que apenas agradeceu antes de entrar com confiança na sala, embora sua confiança fique abalada no momento imediato que descobre quem ocupava o cargo de novo diretor da escola, em fato, o rapaz cacheado era o mais jovem diretor que já comandou aquela instituição e parecia extremamente bem atrás daquela mesa de madeira antiga que ocupava boa parte do espaço. Harry, pois jamais gostara de ser chamado de senhor por seus alunos, estava com a pele alva ainda mais pálida que normalmente era e tinha até mesmo os lábios num desbotado, os mesmos lábios que eram sempre num bonito tom rosado e que costumavam beijar os lábios finos do rapaz que permaneceu paralisado à porta durante longos segundos. 

Aquela sala costumava ser um grande almoxarifado, embora fosse uma minúscula sala da direção, e eles tiveram momentos intensos espremidos contra as prateleiras e com ímpetos de abrir aquela janela que agora estava escancarada, com uma cortina leve e com um delicado bordado floral que o cacheado fez numa oficina oferecida pela escola. 

Nenhum dos rapazes imaginou como o destino colocaria-os de volta naquela sala, juntos, mas numa situação completamente diferente, pois eram dois adultos com vidas distintas das quais eles sabiam nada sobre, não eram mais dois corações num lar. Louis escorou-se na porta até ela fechar por completo e respirou fundo antes de criar coragem de falar algo, embora perceba que não tinha nada legal para dizer apenas quando já está com os lábios abertos e no caminho para produzir a palavra, então aceitou seu fiasco quando falou com um sorriso sem graça: 

\- Oi – sua voz pareceu cansada ao falar, mas era preferível cansada a refletindo todo o desespero que tomava conta de seu interior. 

\- Oi, Louis. – sentiu-se bobo falando apenas aquilo quando finalmente reencontrou o rapaz que tanto adorou durante o ensino médio e que continuou num lugar especial de seu coração, então completou o diálogo envergonhado. – Você está bem? 

\- Ótimo, mas você é o diretor?! – nenhum deles entendeu se aquilo era uma pergunta ou talvez uma exclamação de surpresa, então o cacheado apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 

\- Sim, eu sou o diretor dessa escola – ele indicou a plaquinha com seu nome repousando sobre a mesa cheia de papéis organizados, ficando severamente ruborizado quando enfim recupera-se da palidez causada pelo choque de reencontrar o rapaz. 

\- Isso é novidade, uau... 

\- Isso não é exatamente uma novidade, uma vez que eu assumi o cargo há dois anos. Eu posso ajudá-lo com algo, Lou? – o cacheado ficou desconcertado, como se tivesse um fantasma diante de sua mesa e mal notando o modo como chamara o rapaz até perceber a maneira como olhava na sua direção. – Desculpe, eu posso ajudar, senhor Tomlinson? 

\- Não, quer dizer, eu vim fazer uma visita à cidade e pensei em ver como estava a escola. Pelo visto está certo, então já vou indo embora e... – o nervosismo enrolou suas palavras naquele momento e ele ficou parecendo um idiota. 

\- Não quer fazer um passeio pela escola? Há muito diferente desde a época em que estudávamos aqui, muitas modificações foram feitas apenas desde que assumi a diretoria – Harry teve o ímpeto de mantê-lo junto por mais algum tempo, da mesma forma que costumava fazer antes de saírem daquela sala quando eram apenas adolescentes. Ele costumava abraçá-lo e deixar incontáveis selinhos em seus lábios até estarem atrasados para a aula. 

\- Não quero atrapalhar em nada. 

\- Não seja bobo, você jamais atrapalharia! – Harry levantou de seu lugar e o mais velho logo percebeu o quanto ele havia crescido, pois costumava ser da sua altura e agora era alto como um legítimo modelo, ainda mais bonito com os cachos na altura dos ombros e com as belas pernas femininas. Também tinha algumas tatuagens nos braços e outras no peitoral, as quais ficavam parcialmente escondidas por conta da transparência do tecido leve de sua camisa de botões. 

O cacheado abriu a porta da sala gentilmente ao outro e colocou uma plaquinha de ‘já volto” na porta, logo convidando-o a caminhar junto dele para fazerem a tour pelo prédio. 

O prédio que abrigava a escola tinha dois andares e parecia extremamente pouco para a quantidade de estudantes na vasta lista de espera, então o diretor fazia o possível para criar novas turmas e criar projetos que atendessem a comunidade para que todos pudessem participar efetivamente de oficinas ou de aulas mais dinâmicas que serviam como reforço. E Styles contou sobre isso enquanto caminhavam pela instituição e observavam as mudanças mais notáveis, mostrando cada um dos projetos com orgulho e cumprimentando seus alunos pelo nome – todos caminhando em direção aos banheiros, pois, embora os mais velhos tivessem permissão de sair durante as aulas, nenhum deles tinha vontade de perder conteúdo. 

Louis não pôde deixar de perceber que o mesmo menino que era tímido demais para falar num grupo agora era o diretor mais legal do mundo, pois os seus estudantes realmente tinham um sorriso genuíno ao cumprimentá-lo e ele tinha paixão ao falar sobre a instituição, fascinando o mais velho quando fala dos projetos de inclusão que obtiveram resultados e que funcionavam desde quando ele estava nas salas: 

\- Cada aluno é diferente e gosta de uma coisa, então decidi deixar que cada um mostrasse, sem nenhum julgamento dos colegas, algo de bom que conhecem e começamos os projetos a partir disso. A gente coloriu essa escola! – suas covinhas apareceram quando falou entusiasmado e algo aconteceu no coração do mais velho diante daquele brilho no olhar esmeraldino. 

\- Você tornou-se um ótimo diretor, quer dizer, eu costumava pensar em você apenas como professor e agora parece perfeito assim – lembrou-se de quando estudavam juntos e o rapaz ajudava-lhe em inglês mesmo estando na série anterior. 

\- Eu sou formado em literatura inglesa e realmente adorei lecionar aqui, mas recebi a indicação para a diretoria e vi uma chance de mudar essa escola para melhor. 

\- Você fez isso maravilhosamente bem – o diretor forneceu um sorriso de pura gratidão pelas palavras carinhosas do rapaz, ainda conseguindo ver o mesmo Louis que adorava tão profundamente quando fitava seus magníficos olhos azuis, mas espantando aqueles estúpidos pensamentos de sua mente quando seguem o breve passeio pela escola renovada. 

\- Obrigado, Lou – o apelido confirmou que ele ainda pensava na época em que estavam envolvidos, pois costumava sussurrar e até gemer aquele apelido ao garoto. 

Foi nisso que o mais velho pensou durante o resto do dia, pois não conseguiu tirar o diretor de sua cabeça e continuou atônito com tudo o que havia mudado até o momento em que finalmente conseguiu adormecer, colocando os pensamentos de lado com muito esforço quando já era quase três horas. Louis jamais imaginou que se encontraria com o cacheado novamente, mas principalmente naquela situação de desejar demolir a escola que lhe fez tanto mal num passado compartilhado por eles. 

Em sua memória, o rapaz desapareceu de sua vida completamente quando foram descobertos e tinha borrões desse fato quando tentava lembrar, mas ele tinha certeza que o cacheado não permaneceu junto dele no momento mais complicado que viveu e aquela simples lembrança poderia ser decisiva no veredito de derrubar o prédio para a construção do centro de compras, mas seu coração implorava a cada batida que ele desse outra chance à instituição e ao menino antes que fosse tarde demais. Foi com esse pensamento assombrando-lhe que ele adormeceu naquela noite, acordando para o som irritante de seu celular que indicava uma ligação, então ele estendeu cegamente a mão para apanhá-lo no criado-mudo, franzindo o cenho ao ver o nome brilhante na tela e atendendo ainda grogue de sono: 

\- Zayn? – ele não teve forças para dizer muito mais naquele horário da manhã. 

\- Tommo! Soube que está na velha Doncaster, cara, precisamos nos ver de novo! – o rapaz foi o melhor amigo que teve durante o ensino médio e ainda mantinham contato esporádico, então combinavam saídas quando eles estavam na mesma cidade. 

\- Que tal um almoço na lancheria de sempre? – ele sugeriu sem muita empolgação ao sentar na cama, recebendo uma confirmação imediata e bocejando audivelmente quando concordava também. – Estarei numa mesa ao meio-dia. 

O rapaz apenas concordou antes de desligar, então Louis precisou apenas criar coragem de levantar para tomar banho, sendo que tal gesto pareceu lavar suas preocupações para longe e despertá-lo de vez da péssima noite de sono que tivera. Assim ele brincou bobamente com as irmãs mais jovens e seguiu para encontrar o amigo quando estava próximo da hora combinada, sendo que o outro acabou quinze minutos atrasado para o almoço e sem desculpas, mas Louis relevou e focou apenas no reencontro com o amigo enquanto eles conversavam, pedindo o mesmo que quando eram adolescentes e agindo como se ainda tivessem a idade quando riam de bobagens. 

Zayn continuava administrando seu próprio estúdio de tatuagens e apenas acalmaram a conversa quando chegaram no assunto dos empregos, então o rapaz contou sobre os motivos para estar na cidade e foi inevitável contar sobre os planos de demolição: 

\- Styles fez um trabalho muito bom, confesso, mas continua basicamente a mesma merda de sempre e apenas mais arrumadinho – o moreno informou com desdém sobre as realizações do diretor, revirando os olhos avelã ao falar. 

\- Sério?! Pareceu um trabalho incrível para mim! 

\- Sempre parece, por isso que todos querem entrar naquela escola, mas acho que um shopping seria mais proveitoso para a cidade, pelo menos geraria mais empregos, certo?! – Zayn surpreendeu com a opinião contraria, mas o rapaz não ficou nada convencido ao ouvir as ideias do amigo, embora não questione no momento e apenas engate outro assunto. 

Mais tarde naquele dia ele prestou-se a comprar o cereal preferido de suas irmãs e foi ao mercado com milhares de pensamentos em mente, trombando no desastrado cacheado com sacolas retornáveis lotadas com pacotes de balas dos mais diversos tipos. Louis jamais acreditou em destino ou coincidência, mas já estava demais para que ele continuasse cético sobre aquele assunto, agindo rápido o suficiente para que nenhum deles caia quando segurou o cacheado com firmeza, de forma que a única coisa que caiu foi um pacotinho de balas zero açúcar. 

O cacheado começou os pedidos de desculpas antes mesmo de perceber em quem esbarrara, ficando num tom escarlate quando seus olhos encontraram os do rapaz e gaguejando um agradecimento quando esse alcançou o pacote caído. 

Seus corpos pareceram ainda atraídos, embora, pois seus dedos tocaram-se sem querer no gesto gentil e aquilo enviou arrepios por ambas espinhas. Harry desejou intensamente que pudesse ter aquele toque por mais tempo que apenas alguns milésimos de segundo, mas sorriu simpático quando se recuperou do nervosismo típico dele, embora o rosto ainda estivesse ruborizado lindamente como nos velhos tempos: 

\- Tudo certo? – o mais velho perguntou ainda com o sorriso gentil no rosto e recebeu um aceno positivo, então seguiu para a entrada do mercado outra vez. – Certo, vou comprar o Cheerios das minhas irmãs mais novas. 

\- Com mel? – a pergunta escapou antes que evitasse. 

\- Não, elas odeiam mel. 

\- Então você vai precisar ir em outro mercado, porque aqui só tem o com mel – o cacheado informou com certeza enquanto ajustava as alças das sacolas nos ombros, atraindo a atenção por um breve instante às tatuagens que ostentava nos braços. 

\- Como você sabe disso?! – ele questionou soando quase ofendido, embora estivesse apenas surpreso com a informação surpresa. 

\- É o mesmo que eu como, mas tem no mercado passando o meu apartamento, posso te levar lá se quiser, já que é relativamente novo na cidade – o cacheado era adorável demais para que o mais velho recusasse a proposta, embora ele achasse que aceitaria até uma proposta de pular do penhasco se o garoto piscasse aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes na sua direção daquela forma. 

Eles caminharam juntos, indo até o mercado com conversas aleatórias sobre a vida atual na cidade e também sobre seus empregos, e é assim que o mais velho descobre que todas aqueles pacotes cheios de balas eram para o encerramento de um evento semestral da escola, então o cacheado tirou o dinheiro de seu próprio salário para comprar lembrancinhas e ainda comprou alguns doces sem açúcar para seus alunos que não podiam consumir glicose ou frutose. Aquele detalhe cuidadoso foi simplesmente encantador ao ver do mais velho, então Louis relembrou como era ser apaixonado pelo garoto, caminhando ao lado dele e oferecendo ajuda para carregar uma das sacolas retornáveis, notando o quanto estava pesada quando o cacheado aceitou a ajuda. Ele continuava o mesmo menino adorável de sempre, mas estava mais maduro e mais lindo. 

Harry convidou-o a conhecer a sua casa, que era no segundo andar de um prédio, mas o garoto negou educadamente, então ele apenas pediu um breve minuto e apressou-se a deixar os pacotes de balas em sua casa antes de voltar correndo a fim de encontrar o mais velho, que o aguardava para irem juntos ao mercado. Ele lembrou-se do seu primeiro encontro no momento que vislumbrou o garoto, pois, como na primeira vez, eles não tinham intimidade e estavam nervosos por uma atividade simples, que outrora foi apenas uma visita ao cinema. 

O cacheado ainda sentia as mesmas borboletas estúpidas em seu estômago, embora não tivesse a clareza do brilho nos olhos azuis. 

O mercado com cereal era realmente próximo do apartamento, mas a caminhada até lá pareceu uma eternidade enquanto eles tinham tantas palavras entaladas na garganta – ainda mais quando muito dos seus passados havia ficado sem explicações ou despedidas, as quais aliviariam um pouco da mágoa escondida atrás de sorrisos com covinhas e olhares brilhantes. Harry saiu daquele relacionamento magoado pelo modo de agir do mais velho, que se afastou sem as devidas explicações e desapareceu de sua vida quase tão rápido quanto entrou. Eram momentos como aquele que o deixavam acordado durante noites nostálgicas, então ele precisava ser honesto em relação aos seus sentimentos genuínos, ainda mais quando apenas desabafou a respeito daquele namoro com o melhor amigo, que também lecionava na escola e ajudou-o quando o cacheado desabou em lágrimas durante a produção do projeto sobre aceitação LGBT+, foi apenas nessa ocasião que Harry sentiu a necessidade de ser honesto sobre seu passado naquela escola com inúmeras histórias e sobre os motivos de querer desenvolver tantos projetos inclusivos. 

Ele respirou fundo para falar o que ansiara durante um longo tempo, mas eles chegaram à entrada do mercado antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa: 

\- Bom, acho que é isso – o mais velho sorriu tímido e colocou as mãos no bolso, pois não sabia se deveria agradecer propriamente ou só entrar logo no mercado, mas o cacheado falou antes que ele pudesse fazer algo embaraçoso. 

\- Podemos nos encontrar num café hoje à tardinha? Ainda temos muito que conversar e eu preciso desse diálogo franco com você – Harry surpreendeu com o pedido, embora fosse inevitável que eles tivessem a conversa sobre o passado que tiveram no ensino médio, então o outro assentiu. 

\- Certo, às 18h na cafeteria Sweet Love? – era uma adorável cafeteria que o cacheado sempre desejou ir com Louis, então, com aquela sugestão de local, ele percebeu que o garoto ainda lembrava dos pequenos detalhes de suas conversas. 

\- Claro, eu estarei lá... – ele também não soube o que dizer ou fazer, então cruzou os braços e mordiscou o lábio inferior ao afastar-se dele com passos cuidadosos para trás. – Certo, vou deixar você fazer suas compras agora, o cereal que você procura fica bem no finalzinho do corredor. 

\- Obrigado, Hazz – o apelido atingiu-lhe com aquela sensação de aconchego que tinha com o mais velho, então apenas forneceu um sorriso suave antes de ir embora, caminhando calmamente pela rua enquanto consegue sentir o olhar do mais velho em si. 

Louis encontrou o cereal exatamente onde o mais jovem disse, fazendo suas compras com agilidade e ansioso para a espécie de encontro naquela tardinha com o garoto que marcou sua vida e que continuava deslumbrante de todas as maneiras possíveis. 

O nervosismo apenas aumentou conforme o tempo passou, mas ele distraiu-se com as irmãs mais novas e depois arrumou-se para o encontro na cafeteria com Harry, tentando parecer o antigo Louis, que era um exemplo de popularidade e foi bom o suficiente ao garoto cacheado quando estavam no ensino médio. Entretanto, nada lhe pareceu bom o suficiente para tamanha perfeição que ele vislumbrou ao chegar à cafeteria Sweet Love, encontrando o cacheado numa mesa para dois, envolvendo ambas mãos de dedos compridos, os quais estavam adornados por um par de anéis, numa caneca com cappuccino fumegante e com quase dois cupcakes num prato ao lado, pois já havia comido a cobertura de um deles. 

Foi preciso coragem e uma respiração profunda para que o mais velho tivesse coragem para adentar a cafeteria, tendo sua presença anunciada pelo sino no topo da porta. Harry ergueu o olhar imediatamente ao ouvir o som suave do sininho, exibindo as esmeraldas brilhantes e arrumando os cachinhos que caiam nos olhos por conta da cabeça abaixada – ele aparentava estar lendo novamente o cardápio da cafeteria, talvez apenas para ter alguma distração que não envolvesse internet ou o colégio. O cacheado continuou fitando o mais velho quando ele foi ao balcão pedir um café expresso, mas desviou o olhar quando ele chegou na mesa, como se estivesse subitamente tímido, da mesma forma que costumava ficar quando ainda era um adolescente vivenciando sua primeira paixão. 

Ainda havia o mesmo brilho em suas esmeraldas quando ele fitava o mais velho, e, embora não fosse óbvio, ainda era perceptível por Louis. 

Harry exibiu suas covinhas ao sorrir para o menor quando ele sentou na cadeira disponível, dando um sorriso fraco e sem mostrar os dentes, mas ainda assim encantador ao ver do mais velho. O cacheado bebeu mais um gole do cappuccino e passou a língua pelos lábios róseos para limpar qualquer vestígio da bebida quente, parecendo adiar o momento em que iria finalmente iniciar a conversa que esperou e sonhou durante tanto tempo, respirando fundo para então suspirar: 

\- Oi – ele cumprimentou com simplicidade, ainda buscando as palavras certas para tudo que pretendia dizer em seguida. 

\- Oops – Louis falou no impulso, sendo que aquelas eram as primeiras palavras ditas um para o outro no momento que se esbarraram na saída do banheiro da escola, então percebeu que elas ainda afetavam o cacheado pela maneira que ele reprimiu um sorrisinho, meio nostálgico e meio triste, e começou a brincar com os próprios dedos. 

\- Eu sei que te chamei aqui, mas, agora que isso está finalmente acontecendo, eu não sei o que dizer – o cacheado estava desconcertado ao falar, também parecendo envergonhado. 

\- Hazz, você pode ser completamente honesto sobre qualquer coisa comigo e eu serei honesto também, então apenas deixe fluir – ele assegurou que o rapaz poderia ser sincero, prometendo o mesmo naquela conversa que deveriam ter tido há anos. 

\- Por que você simplesmente se afastou de mim? – o cacheado decidiu por ir direto ao ponto em seu questionamento. Iniciando pela pergunta que o atormentou durante inúmeras noites. 

\- Eu não me afastei simplesmente, certo?! Eu fui perseguido pelos meus colegas e expulso do time, eu apenas acabei me afastando porque eu julguei ser o melhor para nós dois – aquele tempo realmente foi complicado ao mais velho e a dor pareceu retornar fortemente quando viu a mágoa exposta no rosto do adorado cacheado. 

\- Não foi o melhor para mim, não quando eu só podia contar com você naquela escola, ou já esqueceu que eu era apenas um nerd bobo e rejeitado?! 

\- Você nunca foi isso para mim... 

\- Mas você era tudo para mim! Eu pensei que nós iríamos finamente sair do armário quando fomos descobertos juntos embaixo das arquibancadas, mas você sumiu da minha vida e não deu um motivo para partir meu coração – ele desejava chorar enquanto falava, mas ainda mantinha a firmeza e o contato direto com os olhos do outro. 

\- Desculpe se isso te magoou – Louis foi sincero ao desculpar-se, desejando conseguir voltar no tempo para consertar aqueles terríveis erros. 

\- Magoou, não vou mentir, doeu mais que qualquer apelido idiota ou puxão de cabelo que recebi após o acontecimento de nos descobrirem. Mas eu continuei acompanhando cada um de seus passos até você sair da escola, mesmo que estivéssemos distantes, pois eu realmente gostava de você e sempre quis seu bem – a ponta do seu nariz começou a arder quando ele confessou seus sentimentos, pois estava prestes a desabar num choro cheio das emoções que estiveram preenchendo seu pranto desde que ficou sozinho, entretanto, não queria transformar a conversa tão aguardada num momento dramático de sinta-dó-de-mim, então segurou o choro. 

\- Se você realmente acompanhou meus passos, deve ter visto que não foi nada fácil para mim também, não fui à formatura porque ninguém queria ir comigo – ele ficou na defensiva, olhando o garoto como se estivesse ferido por suas palavras, embora soubesse que era a verdade. 

\- Eu queria ir com você. E eu realmente esperei um convite como o bobo apaixonado que era, eu sonhei tanto com o momento que você notaria que eu ainda estava ali para você em cada coisinha, porque eu até mesmo continuei estudando na biblioteca no mesmo horário, esperando que você percebesse e fosse pedir ajuda em qualquer coisinha, apenas para que você falasse comigo outra vez! – um soluço baixo rompeu junto da última palavra e Harry sentiu-se um fraco quando notou que não conseguiria controlar as emoções que foram reprimidas e escondidas durante todos aqueles anos. – Eu também deixei de ir à formatura no ano seguinte, eu fiquei sozinho e ninguém gostava de mim fora da época de provas. 

\- Eu notei você na biblioteca, pois eu nunca conseguia estudar lá sozinho, mas continuava indo apenar para te ver imerso na leitura. Sempre tão bonito, com os cachos caindo no rosto e imitando as expressões faciais dos personagens mesmo que sem querer – o mais velho murmurou como um segredo, fitando diretamente os olhos úmidos do outro e erguendo a mão a fim de enxugar a lágrima que escorria por sua bochecha. 

Harry inclinou-se na direção da carícia, fechando os olhos com suavidade e deixando que o mais velho dedilhasse seus detalhes, primeiro suas maçãs do rosto e então o maxilar, que se definiu durante os anos que estiveram sem contato. 

O mais velho sorriu com a pureza do cacheado, que continuava como na época em que era seu menino querido, então foi impossível resistir à tentação de inclinar-se para beijar carinhosamente sua testa – pois ele sabia perfeitamente que o rapaz sempre achou aquilo uma demonstração linda de carinho. Styles sorriu pequeno quando sentiu os lábios quentes em sua pele, deixando que ele continuasse e sorrindo mais ainda quando recebeu mais beijinhos em suas têmporas e então na ponta de seu nariz e nas bochechas que já coravam em timidez. 

\- Harry, eu posso ter outra chance com você? – Louis sussurrou contra a tez macia do menino, sabendo o idiota que fora por tê-lo deixado quando eram mais jovens por conta de bobagens insignificantes, pois o rapaz era literalmente um anjo caído. 

\- Sim – ele também sussurrou, entregue aos toques como se ainda fosse o mesmo adolescente apaixonado que se escondia no armário, literalmente, para beijar aquele rapaz que o acariciava no momento. Os dois sorriram juntos naquele momento e o mais velho hesitou, mas ainda seguiu sua sequência de beijos aos lábios róseos do cacheado, onde depositou um único beijo antes de aprofundar num contato calmo e casto. 

Seus lábios ainda tinham o encaixe perfeito e eles ofegaram quase que coordenadamente quando o contato foi aprofundado num beijo cheio de paixão reprimida durante anos, mas que continuou viva nos corações de ambos rapazes. 

Os cafés ficaram esquecidos na mesa enquanto os rapazes conseguiam focar apenas no toque afetuoso, com seus lábios movendo-se juntos num misto de texturas distintas, mas macias, que se encaixavam perfeitamente bem. Seus sentimentos afloravam em primaveras de emoção enquanto beijavam-se, pois estavam livres do peso nas consciências após terem conversado brevemente e encontraram reciprocidade nos sentimentos um do outro, pois havia paixão no ósculo e um carinho que nenhum outro contato era capaz de trazer. Eram almas gêmeas em harmonia quando estavam juntos, e foi o que decidiram fazer apenas com um olhar. 

Então o rapaz mais velho não retornou para casa naquela noite, mas seguiu diretamente para a casa humilde do cacheado, que mostrou os pequenos cômodos confortáveis e seu diploma num escritório apertado, mas ainda assim cheio de livros didáticos misturados à documentos e provas. Os dois ficaram juntos naquela tardinha e noite pelo simples prazer de estarem na companhia um do outro, como se jamais tivessem deixado de ser os jovens que matavam aula para ficarem escondidos conversando sobre qualquer besteira – ficavam no almoxarifado ou embaixo da arquibancada, contando sobre suas vidas entre as carícias e beijos. 

Primeiro, sentaram no chão da sala-cozinha do mais jovem e separaram as balas compradas mais cedo em categorias, mas então acabaram distraídos nos mais diversos assuntos e acabaram jantando panquecas de café-da-manhã preparadas pelo cacheado. Depois do jantar improvisado, eles foram para o quarto, mas apenas deitaram juntos e lembraram um pouco do passado até o momento em que Harry adormeceu acidentalmente no meio de uma história que o mais velho contava sobre a sua infância. 

Louis sorriu ao notar que o rapaz já estava dormindo, então desligou a luz fraca do abajur e deixou um leve beijo em sua bochecha antes de abraçá-lo a fim de dormirem juntinhos. 

O cacheado aconchegou-se nele naturalmente e permaneceram abraçados durante a noite inteira, de forma que o cacheado acordou apenas com o seu despertador e sorriu imediatamente ao constatar que o braço do menor estava envolto em sua cintura esbelta, fazendo-o de conchinha exatamente como ele gostava. Tomlinson, por outro lado, mantinha seu rosto contra a nuca do cacheado e apreciava o cheiro comum de seu shampoo a cada respiração, embora não tenha demorado a acordar após o mais jovem, que fez o melhor para ficar imóvel, mas ainda assim espirrou depois de um tempinho e acabou despertando-o com o pequeno solavanco que rendeu algumas risadas de companheirismo. 

Nunca foi tão bom acordar, pois sentiam como se estivessem sonhando. 

Harry arrumou uma tigela de cereal e preparou mais panquecas para o café-da-manhã de seu hóspede – isso enquanto Louis fazia sua higiene matinal com itens dados pelo anfitrião. Então comeram juntos e o cacheado ficou feliz por ser um sábado sem atividades letivas, pois poderia descansar um pouco, embora estivesse sempre envolto na escola com documentos ou vários trabalhos que continuava realizando mesmo enquanto diretor. 

Tomlinson entendeu que ele estaria ocupado durante parte do dia, mas também entendia a extrema necessidade de estar perto do cacheado, então continuou com ele por mais algumas preciosas horas enquanto ajudava a organizar uma papelada, mas saiu antes do meio-dia, pois desejava não o incomodar com a necessidade de fazer algo quando o cacheado havia comentado anteriormente sobre sua tradição de comer sobras de pizza como almoço no sábado. Assim, o cacheado acompanhou-lhe até a porta do apartamento, no qual ele sentia-se tão confortável, embora fosse pequeno, pois ele estava junto do mais jovem e ele trazia-lhe aquela sensação agradável de estar sempre em casa: 

\- Você gostaria de sair comigo hoje à noite? – o mais velho perguntou de uma só vez, notando a surpresa nos olhos do outro, que se arregalaram suavemente, embora houvesse um sorriso de covinhas em seu rosto. 

\- Sair com você? – ele retornou provocativamente, mas ainda exibindo o sorriso, pois as antigas circunstâncias jamais permitiram que ele fosse chamado a um encontro. 

\- Hazz, você me daria a honra de ir a um encontro comigo? – a pergunta foi reformulada e o cacheado abriu um sorriso imenso enquanto assentia diversas vezes com a cabeça, sem mais controlar suas emoções quando se inclinou para beijar os irresistíveis lábios finos do garoto num ósculo apaixonado. Era seu amor de escola ali, convidando-o para um encontro após evitarem inúmeras vezes serem vistos juntos no passado. 

\- Eu adoraria – Harry sorriu contra seus lábios quando separou o beijo, acariciando os cabelos curtos de sua nuca com os dedos enquanto tinha as mãos do menor em sua cintura. 

\- Assim sendo, eu voltarei aqui às 19h – o rapaz selou mais uma vez os lábios róseos antes de ir embora, tendo consciência de que o cacheado espiava pela janela enquanto ele caminhava pela calçada em direção à casa de sua família. 

Harry passou aquela tarde em pura ansiedade pelo encontro com o mais velho, quase sem conseguir concentrar-se em suas tarefas como diretor da escola enquanto imagina o modo como seria seu tão sonhado encontro e começando a arrumar-se com demasiada antecedência, de maneira que ele tem tempo para lavar e secar seus cabelos com calma, perfumar-se como usualmente fazia e ainda levar alguns bons minutos escolhendo que roupa seria a melhor para a ocasião pela qual esperou durante tanto tempo, assim ele decidiu por uma camisa de botões em azul marinho e uma calça jeans simples que ficava ótima com sua bota preferida. 

Não houve atrasos, mas sim uma perfeita pontualidade por parte do mais velho, assim os dois finalmente saíram juntos, mas apenas após um cordial e demorado selar de lábios. 

O cacheado não perguntou onde eles iriam, pois confiava plenamente nas escolhas do outro, assim conversaram sobre outras coisas e cantarolaram algumas músicas no caminho ao bistrô italiano com temática retrô. Eram coisas que o mais jovem sempre gostou e Louis ficou extremamente feliz diante do amável sorriso que continuou no rosto do rapaz pela noite inteira, com as belas covinhas sendo expostas graciosamente enquanto contavam as “novidades” de suas vidas, que mudaram bastante desde que eram adolescentes bobinhos, mas não o suficiente para perderem o que tinham em comum e o que trazia encantamento à relação deles. 

Eles tinham a impressão de nunca terem afastado-se desde o ensino médio, embora também tivessem a emoção de um primeiro encontro com novidades e interesse mútuo em cada detalhe expresso entre risadas, flertes indiscretos e pedaços da pizza pedida por eles: 

\- Suas irmãs participam frequentemente dos eventos abertos ao público da escola em prol de caridade, elas estão lindas, mas confesso não saber ainda a diferença entre elas quando as vejo – o cacheado acabou trazendo a sua posição como diretor novamente à tona, quase que inconscientemente, mas ainda assim o mais velho percebeu aquele detalhe, pois seus olhos reluziam quando falava sobre o colégio. 

\- Você realmente adora estar na Doncaster Secondary School, né? – ele questionou ternamente, tendo sua atenção totalmente no garoto ao que ele assente. 

\- Lecionar é minha paixão, mas eu encontrei a chance de fazer a diferença estando na direção, então me apaixonei ainda mais pela escola. – ele pausou para bebericar um pouco de água, parecendo buscar as palavras certas, mas continuando firme quando fala novamente, olhando para sua companhia. – Eu sei perfeitamente que nossos anos de escola não foram ótimos, mas eu estou mudando isso e os alunos têm vontade de fazer melhor e tanto potencial quando guiados no caminho certo. O índice de aprovação é crescente, mas, melhor que isso, o índice de alegria também está aumentando! 

\- Você é incrível, Hazz, deveria sair no jornal e servir como inspiração e exemplo para todos diretores – Louis sorriu carinhosamente quando segurou a mão do cacheado por cima da mesa. 

\- Obrigado, significa muito para mim ouvir isso, principalmente de você, que estava comigo quando percebi a necessidade de mudança. 

\- Ué, quando? 

\- Quando estávamos escondidos no armário e não assumimos como os outros casais por medo daquilo que acabamos sofrendo, foi naquela época que notei a verdadeira necessidade de uma melhoria, mas eu não sabia a magnitude que teria. – ele confessou com timidez, fitando os olhos azuis tão especiais quanto o mar ondulado em azul que refletia em brilho o sol. – Eu desenvolvi esses projetos pensando em você além de apenas em mim, pois o que nós vivemos juntos foi e sempre será parte de mim e da minha vida. 

\- Obrigado – seus olhos pareceram mais com o mar quando ficaram inundados de lágrimas de emoção, sendo uma necessidade real quando se move para abraçar seu menino, pois precisava tê-lo junto como precisava de ar para respirar. 

Seus corpos encaixaram-se bem, como ainda tivessem o reconhecimento de toda a história dos rapazes, de forma que pareceu ser certo quando eles estavam juntos daquela forma. Harry fechou os olhos para melhor sentir o carinho do abraço, liberando os seus sentimentos como energia positiva quando pôs o rosto na curva do pescoço do garoto para deixar um beijo carinhoso e terno, apenas um lembrete de que continuava gostando dele e uma confirmação de que aquele ponto ainda era sensível, pois o mais velho arrepiou-se por completo e soltou uma risadinha tímida por continuar com a mesma fraqueza, mas o cacheado aceitou-lhe por completo naquele momento e desejou ter mais encontros como aquele ao lado do rapaz que tanto gostava. 

Talvez o sentimento fosse mais forte que gostar ou até adorar, mas ele não se preocupava com aquilo, pois apenas queria aproveitar o agora. 

E realmente estava perfeito, mesmo quando eles caminhavam calmamente pelas ruas após deixarem o bistrô ao fim da refeição, mas sempre havia algo para interromper, então o celular de Louis tocou. O primeiro ímpeto foi recusar a chamada e desligar o aparelho, mas o nome do seu melhor amigo na tela indicava que poderia ser algo importante, então ele pediu licença ao seu encontro e atendeu: 

\- Tommo, consegui os papéis para a compra da tal escola, o governo pretende realocar de qualquer maneira, então é só dizer o que acha e assinamos a papelada pra demolição – a quantia de informações chegou como um balde de água fria na cabeça dele, esquecido de seu objetivo inicial naquela cidade e encantado pela escola. 

\- Liam, não podemos construir no terreno previsto anteriormente, sinto muito, mas precisamos de um outro local – ele falou seriamente enquanto olhava Harry, que estava completamente alheio à situação e não tentava catar informações no ar, olhando uma vitrine de flores. 

\- Sério isso?! Você parecia tão determinado e agora mudou repentinamente de ideia, o que aconteceu na visita à cidade afinal?! – embora seu amigo estivesse parecendo indignado, ele sabia que era apenas uma enorme surpresa depois da maneira como Louis saiu certo em demolir aquela escola. 

\- Exato, eu refiz minha mente depois de descobrir algumas coisas ótimas sobre o local e vou resolver o problema, mas só depois, porque agora estou num encontro com meu namoradinho de escola – Louis desligou o celular antes que pudesse ser contestado sobre aquilo, sorrindo quando viu o cacheado com o rosto ruborizado pela maneira como foi chamado na ligação com alguém que ele não conhecia, embora estivesse feliz por não ser mais escondido do mundo, pois talvez dessa vez pudesse exibir seus mais belos sentimentos aos outros. 

\- Namoradinho?! – ele questionou com um sorriso encantado em seu rosto, mordiscando o lábio ao concordar do outro. 

\- Apenas se você quiser, é claro, você quer ser meu namorado outra vez? 

\- Eu quero – o mais jovem respondeu de imediato e num só fôlego exasperado, olhando com encanto o outro, que abre os braços para aconchegar o cacheado, sabendo da necessidade que ele tinha de abraços em momentos felizes, exceto que o carinho foi acompanhado por beijos apaixonados que o maior separou sem motivo aparente. 

\- O que foi? Está tudo bem? – a preocupação do mais velho reforçou a escolha certa que fez ao aceitar o pedido de namoro, mas ele ainda queria brincar e mostrou suas covinhas antes de falar. 

\- Eu tenho uma pequena condição para aceitar seu pedido – seu sorrisinho era tão amável que o menor jamais imaginaria qual era a condição que ele tinha imaginado naquele exato momento enquanto se abraçavam na calçada de uma rua pouco movimentada. 

\- Qual sua condição, príncipe? – ele congelou com aquele apelido, pois era exatamente assim que Louis chamava-o quando eram estudantes e ele sempre desejou ser chamado assim por quem o amasse de verdade. E o mais velho sabia disso, então o apelido significou muito mais que uma simples palavra, mas evitou mostrar o quanto estava abalado por alegria ao expor sua condição. 

\- Eu quero que você durma comigo essa noite... – o cacheado murmurou num tom suave, causando-lhe arrepios com sua voz rouca e aproximando-se pouquinho mais para trazer a mão pequena a sua cintura. Louis mordiscou o lábio inferior e fitou diretamente os olhos intensamente verdes. – Eu quero que você me faça completamente seu da maneira que sempre quis, eu quero suas marcas pelo meu corpo e tudo que você puder me dar. 

\- Hazz, meu príncipe, será uma honra – Louis sussurrou contra os lábios róseos e deu apenas um breve beijo antes de seguirem o caminho apressado à casa do cacheado. 

Seu desejo foi atendido com gentileza e paixão, os corpos entrando em inteira sintonia quando Louis entrava no mais jovem com cuidado após dedá-lo o suficiente e molhar seu botão rosado com um misto entre saliva e lubrificante. Os corpos encaixavam-se ainda melhor daquela forma, primeiro com ambos apoiados em seus joelhos e mãos, mas então com o cacheado no colo quente e aconchegante do maior, movendo-se em busca do prazer compartilhado enquanto gemia o nome do seu parceiro e tinha a pele maltratada com mordidas e chupões que marcavam o pálido da maneira como desejara – assim como havia sido marcado entre as bonitas coxas e num ponto próximo ao bumbum redondinho. 

A voz melodiosa do mais jovem estava mais rouca quando gemia, sendo propriamente agradado quando movia os quadris num ritmo bom para ambos. Seus corpos em sintonia e respirações incorporadas no abafado do quarto, com gemidos e o ranger insistente das molas da cama. Harry gozou com os estímulos verbais do namorado, mas desejou ter seu gosto na língua, embora tenha sido preenchido pelo gozo na segunda vez naquela noite, após carícias e alguns assuntos tranquilos que trataram quando estavam apenas acariciando os corpos um do outro, numa conversa de travesseiro que lhes pareceu usual, mas nunca havia acontecido entre eles, que tiveram ali a primeira vez juntos. 

Eles tomaram banho juntos e, pela segunda noite seguida, adormeceram na mesma cama, com Harry aconchegado nos braços do menor, que gostava de agarrá-lo daquela forma e enfiar o rosto na sua nuca enquanto as pernas ficavam entrelaçadas. 

Era certo para eles e, nos poucos minutos que eles demoraram antes de adormecerem, desejaram que estivessem nos braços um do outro daquela maneira muitas outras vezes. 

Louis acordou mais cedo na manhã seguinte, sendo recepcionado àquele dia pelo ressonar suave de seu namorado, que exibia sua nudez por completo e era acariciado pelos raios de sol que adentravam a janela naquela manhã preguiçosa de domingo. O mais velho percorre os dedos pela tez alva do rapaz, sentindo a notável maciez e sorrindo quando vê as marcas que deixou na noite anterior a pedido do próprio rapaz. 

Seus dígitos amenos exploram a pele do cacheado, apreciando a textura macia e causando arrepios num determinado ponto mais sensível, assim ele passou a distribuir beijos pela coluna bordada por pintas do garoto, então seus ombros, a nuca e enfim o pescoço, ponto que ele afagava quando o cacheado despertou num bocejo audível, mas ainda assim amável: 

\- Bom dia, meu príncipe – ele sorriu imediatamente com o apelido, movendo-se até estar na direção do mais velho e deixando um beijinho em seu queixo. 

\- Bom dia – sua voz rouca saudou o namorado ao novo dia. 

\- Eu já disse que você é lindo? – Louis perguntou enquanto brincava com um dos cachinhos rebeldes caindo em frente aos belos olhos verdes, ele queria mimar seu namorado e mostrar a grandeza de seu amor. 

\- Ainda não disse hoje – ele riu espirituosamente, traçando os contornos do rosto do mais velho com a ponta do indicador. 

\- Pois você é muito lindo – o rapaz falou com firmeza e arrumou os cachos longos para trás, pois assim poderia fitar diretamente os olhos esverdeados que tanto gostava. – Mas, melhor que ser lindo exteriormente com essas covinhas e essas esmeraldas preciosas, você ainda tem o mais lindo e bondoso coração que já tive a honra de conhecer. 

\- Lou, eu acabei de acordar, ainda não tenho emocional para ouvir algo assim – Harry sorriu com lágrimas alegres molhando seus olhos, pois era sua primeira vez ouvindo palavras tão carinhosas. 

Então o mais velho fez cócegas no garoto e deu-lhe beijos ainda mais cheios de paixão que as palavras confessadas anteriormente, isso até seus estômagos roncarem. Eles fizeram sua higiene matinal em pouco tempo, tomando banho juntos para então cozinharem uma refeição simples em conjunto, embora o menor ficasse mais afastado do fogão por seu histórico de queimar coisas simples, como panquecas, então ele aproveitou para arrumar a mesa e observar o garoto cacheado, que ficava adorável com o avental florido, uma camiseta velha do Queen e shorts rosa. 

Era uma visão privilegiada e ele sentiu-se como um adolescente novamente, como se estivesse recém descobrindo a paixão. 

Mais tarde, o mais velho pediu uma folga do seu emprego, embora fosse continuar a busca por um bom local para a construção do shopping center, pois queria ter mais algum tempo com sua família e com seu namorado antes de decidir como administraria sua carreira estável em outro estado. Harry pensava sobre aquele assunto com receio, pois jamais impediria uma pessoa de fazer o que gosta, mas queria ter o menor consigo e não em outro estado quando já passaram tantos anos separados, então apenas evitou tocar no assunto e aproveitou ao máximo os bons momentos com o namorado, que lhe levava suas flores preferidas e preparava pequenas surpresas quando almoçavam juntos na sala da direção, com refeições simples que eram acompanhadas de conversas simples, mas que continuariam sempre em suas mentes por serem os melhores momentos. 

O cacheado estava feliz com o mais velho, feliz como jamais estivera com seus outros namoradinhos anteriores, pois Louis realmente tratava-lhe como um príncipe e era carinhoso na medida certa – não era tão grudento, embora fosse carinhoso e romântico o suficiente para encher sua sala com flores: 

\- Olha, de início eu não gostava desse Tomlinson pelo quanto ele te magoou, mas depois disso tudo, ele realmente gosta de ti – Niall, seu amigo e colega de trabalho, comentou enquanto eles almoçavam juntos, observando a sala repleta de flores. 

\- Ele me magoou, não posso negar esse fato, mas eu gosto de verdade dele e estou apaixonado outra vez! – ele suspirou longamente e olhou encantado para as flores bonitas que enfeitavam o ambiente. – O destino foi muito querido quando fez ele aparecer na escola, pois não teríamos nos reencontrado se ele não tivesse visitado a escola. 

\- Ele gostou dos projetos? 

\- Adorou! Nós dois sofremos bastante na época que estudávamos aqui, então é ótimo ver que melhorou e ainda mais que foi com minha ajuda. Eu espero que, se houver outros como eu e Louis pelos corredores, que estejam mais seguros em amar – o cacheado sorriu esperançoso e o amigo retribuiu ao acariciar as suas madeixas macias. 

\- Certamente estão, você criou um lugar seguro – o rapaz com origens irlandesas garantiu. 

\- Nós criamos! E nós precisamos acertar o projeto de solidariedade para as férias – era mais uma ideia para ajudar alunos carentes, então os dois combinaram os detalhes da ideia gentil que tiveram no início do semestre letivo. 

Louis chegou atrasado para buscá-lo naquela tarde, mas o cacheado não se importou e foram jantar na residência dos Tomlinson. O cacheado levou uma deliciosa e belíssima torta de maçã, e ganhou a imediata simpatia da mãe e das irmãs mais jovens, que já o conheciam como o adorável diretor da escola que desenvolvia tantos projetos interessantes, assim como conheciam-no como o rapaz que colocou um sorriso bobo no rosto do primogênito. 

O jantar foi ótimo e o cacheado foi considerado com facilidade da família, encaixando-se perfeitamente à família quando é adotado por Johannah como um novo filho – o menor observava tudo encantado, pois o namorado tinha aquele jeito para encantar todos e cantarolava com sua mãe na cozinha enquanto eles lavavam a louça juntos. Harry conheceu o seu quarto antigo, viu fotografias de quando era criança e ainda ajudou suas irmãs com algumas dúvidas que tinham ficado da aula de inglês. 

Era o encaixe perfeito. 

Assim como era o encaixe perfeito quando ficavam abraçados após o sexo, esparramados entre os lençóis bagunçados da cama do maior enquanto trocavam mil juras de amor antes de adormecerem. Louis sempre acariciava a cintura esbelta do diretor, que deixava beijos suaves por seu rosto e pescoço – e às vezes também deixava pequenos chupões, sorrindo pelo prazer de marcá-lo da mesma forma como já estava marcado. 

Dessa forma permaneceram pela última noite do engenheiro na cidade, desejando congelar o tempo naquela cena para ficaram mais tempo daquela forma tão aconchegante. Eles falavam pouco, mas seus atos mostravam todo o carinho que compartilhavam e o princípio de um amor, foi no meio dos afagos que o cacheado comentou: 

\- Eu vou sentir saudades de você – sua voz rouca pareceu com um miado de tão fraca que estava, pois estava receoso de falar. 

\- Eu também vou sentir saudades... – ele refletiu um pouco antes de continuar, enrolando seu dedo num cacho úmido do garoto, pois haviam tomado banho juntos antes de deitarem. – Eu achei que jamais iria sentir saudades dessa cidade, mas você quebrou as paredes que eu tinha ao redor dos meus sentimentos machucados e me fez sentir paixão novamente, eu certamente vou sentir saudades, ainda mais porque é meu lar. Você é meu lar. 

\- Eu... Eu gosto muito de você – ele parou antes de pronunciar aquelas três palavrinhas tão importantes, decidindo deixar para outro momento. 

Louis compreendeu e abraçou o menino até eles adormecerem, entrelaçados em seu amor, que não estava expresso oralmente, embora existisse e fosse presente em cada gesto carinhoso e em cada beijo trocado como se fosse o primeiro e o último. Era sua última noite juntos por um tempinho, mas manteriam contato pelas redes sociais e o mais velho voltaria em breve para anunciar o que decidira sobre sua carreira como engenheiro. Assim como voltaria para mostrar qual terreno escolheu como potencial para um novo shopping, desejando utilizar o prédio abandonado da antiga fábrica de calçados da região. 

Foi decidido que ele partiria no horário em que o cacheado estava na escola, então despediram-se no momento em que o mais velho largou-lhe, como de costume, na entrada para o prédio. 

Os dois trocaram um último beijo carinhoso, com promessas de que iriam manter contato constante durante o tempo que ficariam separados e puro afeto entre eles naquele momento de despedida. Nem os deuses poderiam separar duas almas destinadas a estarem juntas, assim como jamais poderiam tonar aquele processo menor doloroso. 

Pois foi doloroso para o mais velho assistir o diretor deixar seu carro, abraçando o próprio corpo quando caminha para a entrada com os ombros tremendo, consequência de um choro baixinho, mas felizmente nenhum aluno chegava tão cedo para ver o bravo e inspirador professor Harry chorando assim, pois a maneira como continha o pranto deixava tudo mais doloroso de assistir. Tomlinson quis jamais o deixar novamente, mas precisava partir para ajeitar tudo da melhor maneira, então fez o que era necessário e despediu-se da família para voltar ao trabalho. 

Os próximos dez dias foram consideravelmente diferentes para o diretor, pois, ao mesmo tempo em que sua rotina escolar estava da mesma forma que há menos de mês atrás, ele mudou significativamente e, quando chegava em cada, ainda conversava por vídeo com o mais velho enquanto cozinhava ou arrumava documentos. 

Essa rotina era perfeita para ambos e o mais velho estava guardando segredo de que demoliriam a velha fábrica de sapatos para construir o shopping, mesmo quando o namorado já conhecia o projeto milionário daquela construção. Provavelmente o melhor seria o caminho da completa honestidade, pois, embora o relacionamento estivesse bem, ainda haviam coisas capazes de abalar uma estrutura recente que já havia sido abalada em experiências anteriores. 

O dia já começou mal, pois Harry acordou atrasado, então pulou o café-da-manhã e seguiu direto para a escola com os olhos ainda inchados de sono mesmo depois de um banho breve. Era motivo de alegria o verídico fato de que o namorado voltaria à cidade em dois dias, mas ele estava realmente cansado demais depois de ter acertado muitas coisas da escola pela madrugada a dentro, então não era capaz de pensar direito sobre nada enquanto tentava contato com os responsáveis de uma aluno que estava faltando nos últimos dias sem justificativas. Foi quando conseguiu respostas sobre a situação da aluna, que estava com infecção urinária, que ele conseguiu descansar um pouquinho, então decidiu deixar a sala para comprar algo para comer e um café bem forte. 

Na volta ele encontrou com Zayn, que deixou seus sobrinhos na escola e aproveitou para revisitar suas memórias de escola, parando o cacheado ao notar a expressão exausta em seu rosto: 

\- Styles, tudo bem? – ele apertou a mão do garoto fracamente, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça num gesto cansado, mas foi impedido de retribuir a sua pergunta quando o rapaz moreno continuou falando como quem está alheio à situação. – Você deve estar bastante cansando resolvendo os assuntos da escola, não? 

\- Oh, sim, considero sempre uma tarefa cansativa arrumar os documentos e os projetos, mas compensa com os sorrisos que recebo em agradecimento – ele sorriu bobamente ao pensar na alegria de seus alunos. 

\- Sorrisos em agradecimento?! Eu não acho que ficarão tão felizes quando souberem do que acontecerá com a escola – ambos franziram o cenho confusos, pois como o moreno sabia de algo que o cacheado não tinha conhecimento sobre a escola que dirigia com êxito. 

\- O que acontecerá? 

\- Louis não contou?! Ele pretendia demolir o prédio para construir um shopping – um balde com água congelante caiu na cabeça do garoto quando ouviu aquelas palavras odiosas, sendo tão ruim que ele não quer acreditar naquilo, mas não estava pensando da maneira mais sã. 

\- Não, ele não contou – ele sentiu como se pudesse desmaiar naquele momento, pois todo o cansaço acertou-lhe somado à fraqueza de ter perdido a refeição que ele tratava como a mais importante do dia. Seus lábios, que eram sempre adoravelmente rosados, ficaram pálidos num instante, preocupando a colega que assistia à cena. 

\- Harry, você está bem? - Lola perguntou quando foi ao auxílio do amigo, sem esperar resposta antes de guiá-lo para a sala da diretoria. 

Zayn não se despediu dele, apenas foi embora com as mãos no bolso e dotado da mesma tranquilidade com que chegou à escola. 

Mas o cacheado não estava tranquilo, ao contrário, ele mal conseguia respirar enquanto Lola tentava reanimá-lo do que parecia um ataque de ansiedade, abrindo as janelas para ventilar a pequena sala e providenciando água com açúcar. O diretor estava tão nervoso que queria apenas vomitar, mal conseguindo beber a água com suas mãos tremendo tanto e tendo a sensação de irrealidade naquele cenário, embora tivesse uma horrível dor em seu peito que mostrava ser uma situação totalmente verdadeira. 

Lola conseguiu fazer com que o amigo ficasse melhor, ajudando da melhor forma que consegue diante da situação e chamado por Niall nos corredores até que o irlandês chegue à sala da direção para ajudarem o cacheado juntos. 

Nenhum deles havia visto o diretor daquela forma antes, mesmo que o tivessem visto abalado diversas vezes, pois seus olhos verdes tinham apenas o triste brilho das lágrimas insistentes e sua cor denunciava o quanto estava mal, pois continuava mais pálido que o usual. Niall ajoelhou-se diante do amigo e segurou suas mãos trêmulas, olhando no fundo de seus olhos enquanto Lola afagava suas costas, buscando confortá-lo: 

\- O que aconteceu, cachinhos? – o irlandês perguntou carinhosamente e enxugou algumas das lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas do menino, que chorava sem produzir ruído algum ou demonstrar suas emoções por meio das expressões vazias. 

\- Nada, não foi nada. Vai ficar tudo bem... – ele murmurou com a voz embargada, quase como quem tentava convencer-se com as próprias palavras, embora não tenha convencido ninguém presente na sala, pois era notável que nada estava bem. – Eu preciso apenas resolver algumas coisinhas e tudo vai ficar certo... 

\- Nós podemos ajudar com alguma coisa? – a professora perguntou, ainda afagando as costas do amigo, e recebeu apoio do irlandês com um assentir de cabeça. 

\- Temo que não... 

\- Tire um dia de folga! Você parece exausto e tem trabalhado tanto desde que assumiu a direção, será bom um pouco de descanso. Nós cuidaremos bem daqui – Niall sugeriu com um sorriso acolhedor no rosto, um daqueles sorrisos que davam a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem no final, então foi impossível negar aquela sugestão, ainda mais quando ele sabia que era tudo verdade. 

\- Estarei aqui bem cedo amanhã! – ele garantiu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso pela gentileza dos amigos, embora ainda não tivesse vontade de sorrir, então as covinhas não apareceram e suas esmeraldas não foram iluminadas por alegria. 

\- Não tenho classe alguma nesse horário, então te acompanharei até sua casa para ter a certeza que você chegará lá bem. – Lola falou com determinação e parou o cacheado antes que ele protestasse sobre a decisão, pois se importava com seus amigos como ninguém mais. – Não diga que não precisa quando você quase desmaiou nos meus braços. 

Harry chegou em seu apartamento com a ajuda da amiga, que se despediu após prometer que ligaria mais tarde para saber como estava. Assim o cacheado viu-se sozinho na casa que jamais pareceu tão grande, pois ele sentia-se tão pequeno e insignificante em seu próprio corpo, mas também tinha a impressão de estar num ambiente ridiculamente pequeno, pois mal conseguia respirar enquanto olhava as paredes com a tinta descascando, uma vez que seu pouco salário era insuficiente para comprar tintas novas. 

Seu olhar permaneceu perdido enquanto tentava digerir as informações, sem fome para uma ervilha sequer enquanto não tinha forças de levantar, então, durante o horário de almoço, teve forças de pegar seu celular e ligar para o único contato salvo com um emoji de coração. 

Mas a ligação foi parar da caixa postal após inúmeras chamadas e o cacheado tentou mais duas vezes antes de desistir, colocando o celular de lado para resistir à vontade de jogá-lo contra a desbotada parede. Assim ele deitou no sofá, abraçando uma almofada com força e chorando um pouquinho antes de adormecer profundamente numa posição que não era confortável, mas ele tinha maiores preocupações que a sua coluna doendo. 

O cacheado acordou após algumas horas, quando quase caiu do sofá, então foi correndo ao banheiro para fazer suas necessidades e preparou um sanduíche simples para matar a fome de quem não comia há inúmeras horas. Só após a refeição que ele notou as ligações perdidas, então respirou fundo e retornou ao mesmo número: 

\- Hazz, meu príncipe, você está bem? – a preocupação na voz de Louis foi perceptível e o maior sentiu uma palpitação estranha no peito. 

\- Eu não tenho certeza... – ele não soube exatamente o que falar, mordiscando o lábio inferior fortemente e arrumando os longos cachos para trás, um hábito que tinha quando estava em situações complicadas ou estressantes. 

\- O que está acontecendo? Você pode sempre falar comigo e ser honesto... – o mais velho não conseguiu terminar antes de ser interrompido num questionamento que foi feito num só fôlego exasperado, pois ele precisava saber da verdade e não aguentava mais fazer suposições que poderiam estar totalmente erradas. 

\- Você queria derrubar a escola? 

O silêncio que seguiu a pergunta não foi nada reconfortante, pois os dois conseguiam ouvir nitidamente a respiração um do outro, embora não houvesse nenhuma resposta, mas, quando finalmente falou algo, não era o que o cacheado esperava ouvir: 

\- Como você descobriu? – aquilo devastou o coração do mais jovem, pois eram as palavras mais erradas que poderiam ser ditas, ainda mais quando o garoto expressou-se mal. 

\- Não importa como eu descobri! – ele elevou o tom repentinamente e ignorou as lágrimas que ameaçavam molhar suas bochechas rosadas de raiva, pois era imperdoável que um segredo tão importante fosse escondido dele quando estavam tentando manter um relacionamento. – Eu detesto o quanto torci por você nesse projeto, pois eu queria o seu bem, mas você apenas queria demolir a coisa que eu mais amo nessa vida! 

\- Hazz... – Louis tentou, mas foi interrompido novamente. 

\- Não! Você sabe o quanto eu sou devoto a minha escola e não contou nada! Foi tão difícil a escolha de voltar a confiar em você depois de tudo, mas fiz o que meu coração estava pedindo e tomei no meio do meu cu! – o cacheado chorou as palavras para fora em soluços sofridos que doeram até mesmo na alma do mais velho, que ouviu com um aperto no peito. 

\- Príncipe... – mais uma tentativa fracassou, mas o mais velho jamais culparia o outro por não querer ouvir suas desculpas, pois sabia ter feito mal em ocultar seus planos originais. 

\- Por favor, não me chame dessa forma! – seu tom ainda era firme, mas também imensamente triste e devastado, ele soluçou baixinho antes de continuar numa voz mais amena, embora ainda exalasse a mágoa que corroía seu coração quebrado. – Não me chame assim, ainda mais quando você não tem ideia do quão profundamente eu te amei por todos esses anos ou do quanto eu trabalhei até estruturar a escola do modo que seria melhor para meus alunos. 

\- Eu sinto muito por não ter dito a verdade antes, mas eu mudei os planos e quero construir em outro lugar. Por favor, acredite em mim! – ele praticamente implorou pela crença do cacheado, sentindo a dor da sua mágoa como se estivessem conectados. 

\- Eu acredito em você, mas eu não acho que isso possa funcionar desse jeito... 

\- Harry, o quê? – a pergunta saiu com uma lufada de ar, sua voz enfraquecida pelo aperto que se instalou em seu peito desde o início daquela ligação. 

\- Você me deixou sem explicações oito anos atrás e eu não pensei direito antes de aceitá-lo de volta na minha vida, pois você continua me magoando, mas eu ainda te amo tanto mesmo sem querer amá-lo em cada batida do meu coração partido... – o diretor soluçou audivelmente e precisou parar de falar por um momento para recuperar-se, seu corpo tremendo por inteiro enquanto o nó em sua garganta dói intensamente. – Desculpe, eu não aguento mais sofrer... 

\- Harry, por favor, eu sempre te... – ele desligou antes que escute as palavras que ficariam eternamente em sua mente, pois ele sempre sonhou com o momento em que confessariam seu amor um ao outro, embora fosse de outro modo em seus devaneios. 

O cacheado sentia-se tão sozinho. 

Seus ombros tremiam enquanto ele abraçava as pernas em direção ao peito, encolhido no sofá como se ainda fosse o jovem rapaz magoado pela primeira vez, exceto que agora estava sozinho naquele apartamento, o mesmo que o acolheu durante os últimos anos e que foi o cenário da consumação de seus sentimentos mais profundos. 

Louis quase conseguia ouvir o pranto do garoto, mesmo a milhas de distância, como se ecoasse dolorosamente em sua cabeça enquanto girava o anel com estampa de rosa que comprou para presenteá-lo quando voltasse a cidade. Ele ainda voltaria, pois tinha negócios a resolver, mas pretendia respeitar a decisão do rapaz, embora soubesse que seria muito difícil ficar longe dele quando se atraiam como imãs e quando queria tanto ter um último gosto dos lábios róseos que tanto apreciava e muito provavelmente amava. 

Desta forma, quando ele retornou à cidade dois dias depois, evitou contato com o cacheado, respeitando a decisão que o garoto tomou quando não atendeu nenhuma de suas ligações e bloqueou seu contato nas redes sociais. 

Sua família ficou preocupada com a tristeza causada por algo que aconteceu tão brevemente, embora mostrassem tristeza pelo fim do relacionamento que se encaixava tão bem, sem terem conhecimento do passado juntos que os dois tiveram ou de como foram as coisas no término de namoro que ainda ecoava na mente do mais velho. Louis evitava passar próximo da escola ou do apartamento do cacheado, sabendo que o ver, sempre tão lindo, seria uma tortura. E de fato foi, porque, às vezes, nem todo o cuidado do mundo é suficiente, principalmente quando duas almas vagam procurando inconscientemente uma pela outra. 

Foi dessa forma que ele viu o diretor enquanto ia à velha fábrica de sapatos, mas ele teve a delicadeza de esconder-se do melhor modo para não ser notado enquanto observava ao longe aquele lindo menino, que caminhava de cabeça baixa, cachos caindo e ficando presos em seus óculos escuros – o que era curioso, levando em consideração que estava nublado. 

Harry despertou de seus devaneios apenas ao tropeçar num desnível da calçada, notando que marcou o bico de sua bota com o impacto e sentindo mais vontade de chorar, mas felizmente já usava os óculos escuros para esconder as olheiras, então também pôde esconder as lágrimas estúpidas que se formaram nos olhos verdes. Seu celular vibrou no bolso, tirando novamente dos pensamentos sobre a bota, mas a vontade de chorar apenas aumentou quando viu o aviso das ligações que estava recusando nos últimos dias, então apenas guardou o celular novamente e continuou caminhando em direção à biblioteca. 

Talvez ele fosse apenas um filho da puta arrogante por recusar as ligações quando pensava constantemente no mais velho e até esperava que algum dia ele ligasse para dizer que também sentia muito, mas ele estava fazendo aquilo belo bem do pequeno menino inocente que se apaixonou por Louis quando estudavam juntos, pois não aguentaria outro coração partido pela mesma pessoa e sabia que cederia se ouvisse sua voz suave. 

Seus pensamentos foram ignorados quando ele seguiu para a papelaria, pretendendo comprar papel pardo e tintas novas para a confecção de cartazes. 

O cacheado distraiu sua mente com projetos e muito trabalho nos últimos dias, pois assim ele evitaria de pensar no mais velho, mas não adiantou, uma vez que sua mente sempre o levava de volta a pequenos detalhes de seu relacionamento, como sugestões feitas aos projetos ou frases bobas trocadas quando trocavam carícias preguiçosas – eram inúmeros momentos, somando os meses em que namoraram escondidos aos dias em que tiveram um relacionamento exposto e realmente feliz que o marcou para sempre: 

\- Pensando nele? – ele despertou de seus pensamentos quando o melhor amigo perguntou, comprou tudo que precisava para os cartazes e voltou à escola, então estavam tentando não bagunçar muito a sala pequena onde faziam suas artes. 

\- Sempre... – o cacheado parou de pintar para fitar os outros dois professores que o faziam companhia constante nos últimos dias. – Será que vou parar de pensar nele algum dia? 

\- Claro que sim, cachinhos. Ainda é muito recente e a ferida causada pelo término ainda está aberta, mas você é uma pessoa forte e vai conseguir superar novamente – Niall acabou deixando uma mancha de tinta azul na camiseta branca que o diretor usava, pois tentou reconfortá-lo ao afagar seu ombro com carinho. Harry não notou e ele ficou bem quietinho sobre isso. 

\- Eu detesto te ver tristinho assim, então reforço as palavras do Niall, porque eu sei que você encontrará alguém com todo o amor que você merece. Seja forte! – Lola adicionou, sorrindo docemente para o amigo antes de voltar a recortar o cartaz. 

Harry sorriu também, sentindo-se verdadeiramente acolhido pelos amigos, e continuou a pintar cuidadosamente as letras do cartaz, sem notar a mancha em sua camisa até estar em casa, de maneira que reprimiu um resmungo e lavou primeiro a tinta na pia antes de colocar na máquina junto de outras roupas sujas durante a semana. O ambiente estava silencioso, exceto pelo som abafado da máquina trabalhando, e ele sentiu-se tão sozinho enquanto preparava macarrão, cantarolando baixinho uma música antiga e pensando que seriado poderia assistir, mas terminou optando por um documentário pedagógico. 

Era uma bela noite de sexta-feira e o cacheado martirizou-se por um breve momento por estar pregado em casa, assistindo um documentário enquanto o tempo continuava correndo e ele continuava com uma lista de relacionamentos fracassados aos seis vinte e seis anos. Às vezes, o garoto gostaria de ter feito diferente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha orgulho do que conquistou durante os anos de carreira como professor e diretor. 

Foi com esse pensamento que ele acordou cedo na manhã de sábado, tomando um café leve e saudável antes de seguir caminhando para a escola, apenas com a chave do prédio no bolso do casaco leve, decidido a organizar sua sala para distrair a mente dos pensamentos intrusos que poderiam surgir durante o dia inteiro em casa. O cacheado nunca foi um workaholic ou algo parecido, mas recorria àqueles métodos em momentos de desespero, então abriu bastante as janelas de seu escritório para que o sol e a brisa fraca entrassem enquanto tirava pó dos móveis e arrumava os livros nas prateleiras de sua graciosa estante azul turquesa, que era responsável por boa parte da cor conferida à pequena sala da direção. 

O diretor parou seu trabalho apenas quando considerou tudo perfeito, foi quando ele ouviu um barulho vindo das arquibancadas, que era a visão que tinha da janela, embora não consiga ver nenhuma atividade suspeita quando olha pela janela. 

Ele sabia que alguns alunos costumavam invadir a propriedade para jogar durante os finais de semana e já lidou com alguns casos de vandalismo, então respirou fundo antes de deixar o seu escritório para averiguar a situação. A escola estava em completo silêncio, sem estudante algum, então o som do solado de suas botas chocando-se contra o chão ecoava pelo corredor enquanto caminhava apressado para as arquibancadas. 

O lugar estava aparentemente vazio, então o diretor acalmou-se quando chegou ao campo de esportes diversos, respirando fundo o aroma fraco da grama, que foi cortada há alguns dias. Ele caminhou pelo campo e então subiu nas arquibancadas, sentando no cantinho que costumava permanecer quando via o ex-namorado jogar e observando o campo daquela perspectiva tão conhecida enquanto se permite sentir saudades daquela época que jamais voltaria. Ele suspirou audivelmente, percorrendo o restante das arquibancadas com os olhos e parando num ponto próximo à entrada para os vestiários, pois distinguiu uma silhueta, embora a pessoa estivesse completamente parada na parte de baixo das arquibancadas. 

Harry levantou de seu lugar com hesitação, mas respirou fundo e atravessou o pequeno campo com passos decididos, reconhecendo bem aquela delineada silhueta quando chegou perto e mordiscando seu lábio inferior com insegurança: 

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estaria aqui no sábado – Louis falou quando o diretor chegou próximo o suficiente para ouvir, notando que ambos tinham as aparências desgastadas pela tristeza do término recente e levantando daquele ponto que ambos conheciam tão bem, pois tinham encontros secretos naquele local e foram descobertos como gays quando estavam ali, embora fosse em circunstâncias diferentes, pois o cacheado estava sentado no colo do mais velho. 

\- Está tudo bem, eu não deveria estar aqui também – ele reforçou a última palavra, deixando a entender que o mais velho não deveria ter entrado sem permissão. 

\- Sei que não deveria ter vindo, mas eu queria ver como estava a escola. 

\- Felizmente ainda está inteira e espero que continue dessa forma por muito tempo, sem ser mandada pelos ares – o rapaz pareceu um verdadeiro diretor naquele momento, pois tinha o semblante sério e a expressão de quem defenderia a escola até a morte se fosse preciso. 

\- Sei que prometi respeitar sua decisão de se afastar de mim, mas eu não posso ir embora sem explicações e deixar que a verdade se perca novamente, pois não consigo suportar a ideia da sua raiva sendo direcionada a mim. Por favor, só preciso explicar o que aconteceu e irei embora para sempre da sua vida se esse for seu desejo – ele pediu apenas uma chance e o cacheado jamais negaria aquilo, ainda mais porque também sentia a necessidade de saber toda a verdade. 

\- Certo, e-eu quero saber – o diretor sentou no assento improvisado embaixo das arquibancadas, parecendo apenas um garotinho desamparado quando olha o mais velho, com tantas emoções naqueles lindos olhos verdes. 

\- Eu guardei um ressentimento muito forte da escola ao ir embora, então, quando recebi a proposta do shopping center aqui na cidade, eu tive pensei imediatamente no terreno em que queria construir, ou melhor, do prédio que eu queria demolir, por isso que voltei a cidade e fui visitar o colégio, mas minha mente mudou quando caminhei pelos corredores cheios de alegria e quando vi você tão perfeito no papel de um diretor que ama tanto sua escola – Louis confessou rapidamente e as lágrimas surgiram rapidamente nos olhos do cacheado, que não podia evitar tamanha emoção com aquelas palavras lindas. – Eu mudei de ideia quando vi o quanto os alunos estavam felizes, pois eu soube que nenhum jovem como nós sofreria enquanto você fosse esse diretor incrível que é. Desculpe não ter contado antes, mas eu pensei que ocultar a minha antiga ideia evitaria esse sofrimento ou nosso término. 

\- Da próxima vez fala a verdade antes que outro faça, certo?! Eu vou te compreender e vou te ajudar com tudo que estiver ao meu alcance porque eu te amo, Louis Tomlinson! – o cacheado choramingou as palavras para fora e piscou para afastar as lágrimas de emoção antes de levantar para tomar seu lugar de direito no colo do mais velho. 

\- Você me perdoa, meu príncipe? 

\- Sim, mas que essa seja a última vez que precise te perdoar! – o cacheado riu antes de unir os lábios num selar demorado, que evoluiu rapidamente para o beijo apaixonado do reencontro de duas almas que se amavam desde a juventude, embora o sentimento fosse escondido, mas continuava crescendo e sempre estaria num ponto longínquo de seus corações. 

Ninguém interrompeu daquela vez enquanto falavam sobre seus passados, presentes e futuros embaixo da arquibancada da escola. 

Louis foi à cidade com o intuito de derrubar algumas velhas paredes que lhe causaram dor e sofrimento, mas acabou tendo as paredes que construiu em torno de seu coração derrubadas em vez disso, pois reencontrou o verdadeiro amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e, se gostaram, por favor comentem e deixem-me saber suas opiniões. 
> 
> Sou autora de fanfics há alguns anos e já tenho várias publicadas no Social Spirit e Wattpad, caso alguém queira conferir, meu user é @larrieoddle em ambos os sites. 
> 
> Obrigada. Beijinhos de sorvete!
> 
> All the love. B.


End file.
